


【鱼瓦白】桃

by jiangmian



Category: all老白
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangmian/pseuds/jiangmian
Summary: 不谈情，不说爱，没营养。搞人设，别上升真人 。
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

瓦不管同学是真的没想到，自己偷溜一次教工洗手间，居然真他妈能撞上这么刺激的事。  
他那天课间，也不知道是不是食堂中午的伙食问题，一群人集体闹了肚子，厕所成了人满为患的人间宝地。瓦不管昏昏沉沉的从睡梦中醒来的时候队已经快排到走廊另一头了。瓦不管沉思三秒，当场转身潇洒的进了教工洗手间。

好歹是偷溜，表面潇洒，内里心惊胆战的。他努力的放低了不发，尽可能的不发出一点声音。一点点的挪到隔间里，门锁一撂，裤子还没来得及脱，瓦不管这才后知后觉的发现，操，事情不对。  
他背后原来是窗户，从墙陷下去一块，还保留着大理石的窗台。从他那个角度刚好能看到虚虚晃晃反射出来的隔壁的风景。  
他看到两个人。  
他们贴的很近，几乎就是彼此交叠的。瓦不管从倒影中也看不出具体的姿势。他皱了一下眉，以为又是哪对野鸳鸯，足够不要命的，搞到教工洗手间来了。  
他只是觉得尴尬，野鸳鸯足够投入的，唇齿相贴的水声就跟他隔了薄薄的一层合成木板。他也没法走出去或者是弄出点别的声音，那样就你尬我也尬，大家齐尬一堂。他只能在心里默默的祈祷，亲完就算了吧，赶紧走吧。  
可那对野鸳鸯明显没想随他得意。  
他们分开，瓦不管听见了低低的喘气声。接着是一个声音，压的低低的，带着点颤抖。  
“行了。”  
瓦不管伸出去够门锁的手猛地一顿——他认识这个声音。

他要是没记错的话，这个人叫老白，是隔壁班的。他本人乍一看上去倒是没有什么出众的地方，却在身边的人里意外的玩得开，无论走到哪儿都能笑眯眯的跟人打招呼。瓦不管也曾在篮球场边看见他咬着奶茶管和人边走边说笑，或者是叼着草莓棒棒糖给人看衣服。他从来不上场，但是不妨碍他给场上的男生充当人工鸡血，有他在的时候，场上他们班的那些一个个都是一打三，又猛又莽，三分线外反手勾，蒙的都还意外的准。下了场跟他碰个拳，还要被奶声奶气的故意嫌弃两句。  
哪怕这样，乐此不疲。

等他回过神来，隔壁已经进行到了下一步。  
那人明显没搭理他的制止，就是那句聊胜于无的“行了”。老白被人按在了窗台上，那窗台不高，刚到他的大腿根，大半个浑圆的屁股卡在大理石上面，隐隐的漏出隔板，出现在瓦不管视线里。他的外裤已经被脱掉了，身上只剩着内裤，还有一只覆盖在上面的手。那只手也强势的无视了他颤颤巍巍的请求，一路滑向中间。那只手揉捏着，把掌下的布料抓皱，软肉也随着凹陷成他指腹的形状。接着滑向臀沟，直接隔着布料用手指去刺捅那个隐蔽的小洞。  
老白浑身颤了一下，他估计也是疼的，嘴里的声音一个没含住漏了出来，手的主人却没管他，自顾自的进行中动作。那块窄小的布料凹陷下去，更加紧绷的勾出臀缝的形状。他也只能刺入一点，反复在穴口磨着，他动作又急又狠，毫不留情的蹂躏着。没几下布料上便出现一小块儿湿了水的深色斑痕。  
老白在给他搞的软了腰，上半身向窗户的方向倒去。那人欺身追上来，另一只手从他衣服的下摆探进去，把他身上那件制服卷起来，一直到露出挺立在空气里的乳尖。瓦不管一直就知道他白，但没想到他衣服遮盖着的地方竟然能白成这样。他看着是柔软的，从胸口到侧收下来的腰线，软的自然又媚，说不出的媚。瓦不管知道他扭腰其实是为了逃开在他身后作乱的手指，但配上凌乱而压抑的呜咽却更像是尽力讨好和邀欢，在邀请别人进一步的侵犯他，刺破他的皮肤留下印记。  
尽管他相信他本人没有这样的意思。  
那人低下头来把他的乳头含进嘴里。老白几乎跳起来。  
“头鱼，你别。”  
他脱口喊出。

瓦不管暗自捏了下拳。  
他当然知道头鱼，这人不是学生，是更高一等——人民教师。

他听着老白颠三倒四的求了几句。大致内容就是下一节是体育，要平时成绩的，他一定要去。瓦不管当然也知道，体育课是大班的，几个班的男生凑在一起上，他和老白就正好在一起。  
他听见头鱼笑了笑。  
“白总，商量就要有商量的态度。”

老白那截露在夹缝里的软白消失了，他向前探身，不知道是不是勾住了头鱼的脖子，主动给了这个笑眯眯的掌控者一个吻。  
头鱼的手指在他脊背上划过，沿着尾椎骨轻轻摩挲。他哼出鼻音，轻轻的颤抖。

“白总，你自己放进去吧。”  
他把什么给了他。老白的声音里带着点不可置信：“你他妈让我带着这个上体育？”他的喘还没平息，一句普通的甚至有点凶巴巴的话让他泡软了，说的好像主动请求一样。  
头鱼没回答他。半晌，他认命一样破罐子破摔，把内裤拉下来挂在脚踝上，双腿打开踩住窗沿。瓦不管看清了他手里的东西，是个跳蛋，还没开始震动，安安静静的被他好看的手指捏着，一点一点送进身后潮湿温暖的小洞里。  
他动作很慢，像是在做什么重要的事。那根粉红色的线留在外面，头鱼揽住他的后背，伸手进去把它向里推，一直到老白发出抗议的痛哼。他为他穿好裤子，半扶半抱的把人从窗台上弄下来，离开瓦不管的视线里。

“你他妈等着，头鱼教主，今晚上游戏咱俩一对一单挑。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 剧情不相接。  
> 没营养，瞎开。卧底加壁尻。  
> 圈地自萌请勿上升真人。

老白刚刚醒来就发现事情不对。  
他昏过去之前的记忆是酒吧，他混进去潜伏的那一家，黄色的灯光柔柔软软的撒下来，泡在每一个角落里，音响放着悠扬的爵士乐，酒保在吧台后摇着杯子，冰块哗啦啦的响。老白一早就知道这地方不简单，暗流涌动猫腻十足，但高端vip危险一点，表面总还得是不愁营业求氛围，高端大气上档次的地方。他没冒充假身份，就是自己一个人，等着和混入敌方的瓦不管接头。他自认为不危险，连防备也没有，大大咧咧的坐在吧台前点了杯不含酒精的气泡水，刚俯身嘬一口，视线的余光里就瞟到了酒保晦暗闪烁的目光。  
他心中一凛，猛地打算起身，却没站起来。昏昏沉沉的就像被谁砸了一棍子，额角磕在桌子上，眼也就闭上了。  
他最后记得的就是酒保的手按在他的肩膀上，不是普通的安抚，而是亲昵的近乎带了点猥亵的意味。他耳中嗡鸣，近乎睁不开眼。那酒保一边摩挲着他的肩膀一边对周围人说：“没事，这是我们这儿的熟客，不胜酒力而已，一会我扶他去后面休息。”  
意识断片之前，老白心里想的最后的话是。“操，扯淡也不编圆了，你家气泡水能喝多啊？”

老白第一时间以为是他的任务暴露了。可没有理由啊，他作为欧的白，身份档案干干净净任君查，大学毕业的家里蹲，社交圈极小，朋友常来往的亲戚也不多，每天活在互联网上。这就是他的假身份，理不理论上都是天衣无缝的。如果他被看穿了，那瓦不管……  
他不敢再往下想。

把周围的人都操心了一圈，老白才想起查看自己的身边。他带的这地方倒不像关押卧底的监狱，老虎凳辣椒水什么的都没有，入眼就是一片白，纯白的，角落上悬着一个摄像头，对着他的脸拍。  
他抽手想去挡，才发现自己该死的动不了。  
他被固定住了，巧妙而奇怪。一堵墙拦腰把他的身体截成两半，中间一口圆洞卡在腰间，手臂被顺到身后，束缚住伸出去，他抓了两把，抓住了满手的空气。  
洞的位置十分讲究，他一个一米八的男人，堪堪也只有脚尖能够到地，手臂又固定的低，压迫着上身往前折，脊背塌下去摆成一个翘起屁股的姿势。悬空的上身全靠手腕牵拉着，不一会儿就磨的生疼。  
他张口想喊，嘴却被封住了，用的是一个中空的塑料小球，大家都是男人，好歹也知道“口球”这东西的具体用途，他恶寒了一下，手指尽可能的伸直，摆出一个别扭的手势，总算是摸到了一把自己的腿。  
光滑而且冰凉，明显没穿裤子。

还没来得及等他在心里问候那酒保的祖宗十八代，恶趣味搞到老子头上了，身后突然感觉到一阵风吹过光裸的腿，激起他一身鸡皮疙瘩，接着，他听见了身后由远及近的脚步声。  
脚步声还不只一人，窸窸的踢踏，他估摸着有四五个。他几乎是霎时便开始挣扎起来，但没什么用，腰部被扣紧，胯骨磨在粗糙的断口处，倒像是一个雪白的屁股等不及了在邀约。  
他心里想“我靠，组织的五险一金包不包括被一大堆男人看了屁股的心理损失费啊。”  
当然，他们组织没有五险一金，大家都是干地下事业的，生死有命富贵在天。就算真死了也没什么，常事儿嘛。唯一能托付得住的就是过命的兄弟，也是出任务时的最佳拍档。  
他的就是瓦不管，他一手带起来的弟弟。

他听到身后的人说话了，声音隔了一面墙，传过来有些发闷，但他还是听出来，是那个杀千刀的酒保。  
“鹰，你要物色的我都给你找来了，我眼里准吧。反正壁尻吗，也不看脸，我看屁股可是一看一个准。这几个屋里都是‘鲜儿’，没被人碰过的，咱自己的孩子都在后头，你们看着……”  
他低低的笑起来，笑声一路滑腻腻的顺着老白的脊梁爬上来。  
他哆嗦了一下，抖开一身的鸡皮疙瘩，强迫自己在这种难以言喻的尴尬下集中心神，他知道“鹰”，这个代号——瓦不管卧底的那个组织的首领。  
真她妈冤家路窄。

半晌那个“鹰”才开了口，声音像电影里一样低哑，染上了几分肉眼可查的欲望。  
“‘鲜儿’野，这又都是男人，怕是不好操。”  
老白刚想低声呜呜几句附和他，一只手猛然搭在了他的屁股上。他猛地一甩头，看到的是白花花的墙，还有自己一路向下断在墙里的脊椎沟和若隐若现的腰窝。那只手上带着经常持枪的茧子，覆盖在他屁股上，掌心拢了一把暖暖的火。他被烫到了，浑身的汗毛都炸了起来。  
他听到那人开口，是他熟悉的声音。  
是瓦不管。  
那小孩的声音还想是没抻开，泡着阳光一样，配合着在他臀峰上划过的指腹上的茧子，让人感觉怎么也搭调不起来。他就这么张扬的，带点嬉笑和目无尊长的和他老大说：“鹰。‘鲜儿’才有趣，场子里的都玩腻了，全都一个样。我觉得这个就挺好。”  
一边说着，他一边暗示性的向臀缝里摸，浅浅的戳着藏在里面的小口。老白被他熟悉的声音和完全陌生的动作夹着，一时间头皮都快炸了。他努力的出声，都被口球堵成了意义不明的“呜呜”声。

等他再反应过来的时候已经只剩下他们两人了，其他的成员估计也各找各的乐子。他刚想打个手势告诉瓦不管这个被绑在这儿的倒霉蛋就是自己，手就被攥住了。  
瓦不管在他手心里一个字一个字的写。  
他们怀疑我，故意，还在看。  
他想了想，又补上。  
我们得做。  
他攥着老白的手，另一只手继续做着下流的揉捏动作，从屁股一直滑倒腿跟，大腿内侧。这些都是他朝思暮想想见一见的地方，现在都在他的手里了。他真的像是他的假身份一样，足不出户的家里蹲，他真白，不是那种瓷器的白，毛巾的白，而是暖白，看上去就是温暖的，想贴上去，想破坏，捏豆腐一样给他捏碎，留下青青紫紫的指印。屁股也一样，他身上多余的肉都坠在这儿了吧，瓦不管闭眼描摹着他小腿的轮廓，又低下头去看那双踮着脚尖战战颤颤的腿，他握着一直想握一握的手，焦急而忐忑的等待着。  
那只手最后松了力道，在他的手心里狠狠地竖了个中指。

他笑起来。

最先进来的是手指，冰凉的润滑液直接顺着臀缝倒下来，沾的两股湿漉漉的，一直小蛇一样滑向小腿，带起一路痒。接着手指就顶进来了。瓦不管这犊子也不知道是不是怕太温和了被看出猫腻，一上来便是双指并拢，毫不留情的挤进来。老白深呼吸到一半的一口气吊在喉口，差点把他自己憋死。  
伸到了体内倒是温和些，像他的瓦不管。他的指甲一直修剪整齐，剐蹭揉捏着他的内壁。他第一次被人碰到内里的这种地方，怪异的紧张和说不出的感觉包围着他。瓦不管开始抽插，两根手指模仿着性交的动作，调整着寻找那一点，每一次都好无规律的按在不同的位置。老白快被他着反复无常的试探打点逼疯了，刚有了一点陌生的快感，又很快淹没下去，留下的就是更多未被开发的地方传来的不满和痒。他“呜呜”两声，不满的表达了你干就干别整这个。  
等真家伙上来他又受不了了，龟头刚刚撑开穴口，一点一点的磨蹭着往里顶。瓦不管的双手分开他的臀，他也不知道老白能不能接受，他们没办法交流，他只能按照自己的节奏来。他感受到老白哆嗦着软下去，他的手垫在老白露出来的那一小截腹部上，老白就化在他的手上，抵在墙壁上。他一只手摸到老白的性器替他撸动着，一边继续坚定的顶腰把自己送进去。  
他一口气全都吞了进去，穴口紧紧的咬着他，浑圆的屁股涨的鼓囊囊的。老白在不停的深呼吸，他能摸到他小腹的起伏，用力一点似乎还能按到他体内的凸起，被他顶出来的。他开始流汗，瓦不管的手下不再是羊脂玉一样温润的手感，开始变得滑腻，像是腥甜的鱼。他想象着老白现在的表情，他应该是什么样子，睁大了眼的惊愕，惊讶与自己竟然真的能吞下去，还是像他平时那样努力绷着，眯着眼隐忍，不露出一点点端倪。  
他不知是出于私心，还是为了给暗处的人表演，抬手在老白屁股上狠拍了两把。他猛地抖了一下，身体翻起一层耻辱的红，被拍的地方更是红起来，色情的印在整片的白上，他里面在每一次落下时便绞紧了，裹着他的东西努力吸吮，他往前窜，胯骨卡在墙上。瓦不管屏住鼻息，似乎还听见了墙那头他呜呜的鼻音。  
他再也忍不住，卡着腰把人拖回来，开始狠命的抽插。  
不知道是不是润滑液的缘故，他的穴里是滑腻的，软的不像话。他抽出来时还依依不舍的挽留。他没留什么力气，在老白身上也没那个理智讲究章法。他几乎是胡乱顶撞，往死里下狠手，捏着臀缝往两边掰开，把自己送的更往里。顶到那一点时老白颤抖起来，他察觉到了，便不管不顾的往那里冲撞。老白最开始还扭着腰想逃，他包裹着他，媚的浑身翻起粉红，就那么在墙壁的限定里扭动腰肢。他套弄着瓦不管，一边不成调地哽咽。瓦不管心中像是燎着火，一把拍在屁股上。  
“别扭了，怎么这么骚。”  
他先前还逆着力气躲，更加方便了瓦不管大开大合。他快把他逼疯了。瓦不管心里几乎没什么杂念了，管他什么卧底什么任务，他只想操他，让他柔软的嘴吸住自己吞吐，让他们的汗沾在一起。他的手卡住他的大腿，留下几个青紫的手印，他想咬他，啃住他的肩膀，留下几个深深地牙印和吻痕，告诉所有人这是他的。但他不能，他面前只有墙。  
他无名的怒火积在身前人的身上。他冲撞的毫无理由的暴厌，老白不过一会便没了扭腰闪躲的力气。他被固定住，摆成塌着腰翘着屁股承欢的姿势，随着瓦不管的顶撞而运动，胯骨反复磨在墙上，可怜兮兮的红了一片。但他感受不到胯骨的痛，他的感官都集中在身后，被磨的火辣辣而胀满的穴口，被顶到的地方夹杂着爽的钝痛，没被顶到的部分抓心的痒，簇拥着来到瓦不管的东西前，等着他去磨蹭。瓦不管找到那一点后便只是反复捣着那里，单一而强烈的快感反复冲刷着他。他已经射过一次，射在瓦不管手里，现在又被生生逼到第二次高潮的边缘，被活生生的操射。这次可没人再帮他撸动，瓦不管无暇顾及，阴茎可怜兮兮的抵在墙上，一股一股吐着精。他铃口疼得发涩，近乎要哭出来。  
他不知道瓦不管什么时候停止了对他的上刑，他埋在最深处，把自己的精液灌进去。老白颤抖着，眼泪挂在睫毛上，口球里漏出来的口水糊了他自己一下巴。他几乎站不住，两条腿都脱了力，灌满了精液肚子压在墙壁上，把白浊从红肿的穴口挤出来，沿着遍布指印和掌痕的腿滑下去。瓦不管半托半抱的扶着他，伸手进去扣挖清理。  
他在他手里，慢慢的写了个哥。  
你别怕，等等我。

老白激烈的打了个哆嗦，又回了他一个中指。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本次列车已到站。  
> 下次想看什么可以评论留，我会挑。  
> 我是废物，我只会开车。。

**Author's Note:**

> 本次列车已到站，下次等司机睡醒了再说。  
> 今天头鱼绿了吗？还没，快了。
> 
> （我知道，关于洗手间隔间有窗户这件事好像挺奇怪的。  
> 但是，真的有。  
> 我学校的洗手间就是这样的。跪跪跪。  
> 横跨两个隔间的窗户。一般就算里面没人，我们也会礼貌的把门关上，然后站在那继续等。。。）


End file.
